Cirque Du Stardust
by xxAlisonxx
Summary: Darren meets someone from the sky. Sorry for the awful name. And the awful summary.
1. Chapter 1

1All characters (except my OC) belong to Darren Shan.

(The fanfic starts after the bolded words, but I think you guys should read it just so you understand everything. If you want to be surprised, then don't read it. But don't say I didn't warn you if you complain that it doesn't follow the story.)

**Okay, I'm going to clear a few things up. This is a mixture of the Cirque du Freak series and Stardust. It's going to have the real characters of CDF, but I'm making an OC for the Stardust part. I wouldn't even REALLY call this fanfic partly Stardust, since I never read the book for it, and** **it** **doesn't have any of the characters from the story. I'm doing it on what I know from the movie. Anyways, basically the reason I'm saying it's a Stardust fanfic is because I'm using the idea of star-people. And if you haven't seen the movie and don't understand, THEN GO WATCH THE MOVIE AND UNDERSTAND. Heck, go read the book if your up for it. You would've done more than me. But if you haven't read the book or seen the movie, it doesn't really matter since this story will have almost NOTHING to do with Stardust. Okay, so it's going to start off where they're starting their trip to Vampire Mountain. Since I haven't read that part of the story recently, it may not be perfectly accurate, but don't get angry about that. Oh, and some of the things that happened in the books might not happen in this, but only small things. By the way, I kind of suck at starting stories, but hopefully it will pick up as it goes along. I might do a little bit of romance. No lemons. NO. Oh, one last thing. I wouldn't read this if you haven't read the whole series. I **_**might**_** end up doing a few spoilers. Finally, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEAAASE! Oh, and if I mess up on something Mr. Crepsley says and make him use a contraction, tell me! As I said, though, don't complain if I make a few mistakes with the storyline. **

**...sorry about the wall of text... -^**

**(Abridged version of the wall of text: DON'T COMPLAIN.)**

Darren walked a few steps behind Mr. Crepsley, who was talking with Gavner while walking at a pace that Darren didn't feel like keeping up with.Besides, there wasn't much of a rush. And the place was actually kind of peaceful, even though he was pretty sure he could hear a very loud fox killing a small animal in the distance. Or maybe it was one of the Little People killing the small animal. Or maybe killing a small fox. Darren yawned and looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun was completely down by now.

"Can we make camp for today? We've been walking for hours, we've gone far enough for now." Darren said, feeling slightly drowsy.

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "I suppose so." he said, then got to work on setting up camp. "We'll have to start again early tomorrow, if we want to get there soon."

"This is weird." Darren thought, while lying on his sleepingbag and toying around with one of the foldable pots. He was bored, and it was the closest thing to a toy he could find. "I've been tired for the past couple hours, but I can't fall asleep. Maybe I'm an insomniac." As he thought to himself and wondered whether it was possible to be to tired to sleep, he looked up at the night sky. The stars were out, and looked incredible from where they were, since there wasn't any light pollution. He really wished he knew constellations that he could look for. Something to do so he wouldn't be so bored.

He was thinking about going to look for the two Little People, to see what they're up to, when he noticed something in the sky...

It looked like a falling star! It was strange, though. It looked big... almost like it was growing, or getting bigger... or getting closer!

He shot up from were he was sitting, trying to get a better look at the star, dropping the pot. It made a loud clattering sound. Darren leaned down to pick it up, but it had already waken up Mr. Crepsley. Gavner rolled over in his sleeping bag, but was still snoring.

"You woke me up." Mr. Crepsley said irritably, then looked at the pot in Darren's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Mr. Crepsley." Darren apologized, putting the pot back. "I was just-"

Gavner sat up, making a rather loud grunting sound. The talking had woken him up.

"What are you doin'? 'Woke me up..." Gavner slurred while rubbing his eyes, half asleep, still waking up. "Why are you guys still awake?"

"Well, I couldn't fall asleep, so I started looking at the..." The star! He had nearly forgotten about it in the confusion.

"Looking at the what?" Mr. Crepsley asked, when there was suddenly a loud but fairly distant "BOOM" in the distance. "What _was_ that?" He asked, looking out into the forest.

"I was looking at a star. And I'm pretty sure it's what made that sound."

**The next chapter is going to be out soon. Sorry this was kind of short. I hope you like it. In case you forgot... REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Characters belong to Darren Shan.**

**Except my OC. You'll meet her in the next chapter.**

"I want to find it." Darren said before he could think.

"Find _what_ exactly?" asked Mr. Crepsley.

"The star..." Darren said, then realized how it sounded. "Well it's not like it could be that far away..." he said, trying to justify his strange request.

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "Why is it that you want to do this?" he said warily. "We need to keep going if we want to get there soon."

"Oh, come on! It can't be that far away. Besides, I haven't done anything fun in ages." Darren complained.

"I do not see how you think of this as fun..." Mr. Crepsley muttered.

"I'm up for it, as long as you guys quit talking for long enough for me to sleep..." Gavner said, slinking his back into the sleeping bag.

"But-" Mr. Crepsley started to protest.

"Did you not get the hint? STOP TALKING." groaned Gavner, then started to go back to sleep again.

The next day they started walking in the direction of the fallen star. This time Darren was the one walking in the front, and Mr. Crepsley was the one dragging behind. He still didn't like the idea of getting sidetracked by something unimportant.

"How will we know where it is, anyways?" Gavner asked, starting to get unsure of this himself. "Or are we just walking in circles until we see something?"

"We're not walking in circles." Darren assured, even though he wasn't too sure of it himself. "Besides," he said, "didn't you see the size of it? It must've left _some_ type of trail."

They walked for a few hours before they started to get tired and it started to get pitch black with night time. They hadn't found anything, and the little people had started to get rather violent when Darren ignored their pleas for food. After one of the little people started swinging a fallen tree branch around, Darren decided it would be a good time to take a rest and make camp.

Mr. Crepsley made a small fire for light while Gavner set up the sleeping bags and tents. Darren went out into the forest to get some food for the rowdy Little People.

He was sneaking up behind an unknowing rabbit when he heard a loud roar. It sounded like an angry bear. The rabbit got scared and ran away. Darren groaned and started looking for another animal, when he heard something else.

A scream.

It sounded like a young girl. Darren put two and two together and realized that the girl was probably being attacked by the bear. Another scream confirmed his suspicions. He ran in the dark looking for whoever was in trouble. He wondered for a moment what a young girl was doing on vampire mountain. Maybe she was lost. He didn't have time to think about it then. He ran as fast as he could, faster than any normal human. He half wished he was a full vampire then, so he would be able to flit. He skidded to a stop when he nearly fell in a hole. Wait... it wasn't a hole... it was a crater!

** Sorry that this was kind of short too. I'll post the next one soon. REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
